Touch sensitive electronic switches that have no moving parts and comprise a pair of spaced electrical conductors which are adapted to be temporarily bridged by one's hand to allow a direct current path between the conductors, i.e. to close the switch, are known in the prior art. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,980 issued Apr. 4, 1995, No. 3,944,843 issued Mar. 16, 1976, No. 3,728,501 issued Apr. 17, 1973, and No. 3,715,540 issued Feb. 6, 1973.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,980, No. 3,944,843, No. 3,728,501, and No. 3,715,540 are incorporated in this application.